


An Angel Sings

by oceanatydes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crystal Dildo, F/M, Fingering, GenderNeutral!Reader, M/M, Multi, simeon gets fucked with a crystal dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes
Summary: You never thought you'd get to hear an angel sing, but here you are, with Simeon on your bed making the most beautiful sounds you’ve ever heard.You've wanted to touch him since the first day you saw him. And it turns out he wanted it too.You couldn't quite believe it, but he was so unbelievably pliant, rolling onto his stomach, and spreading his legs, offering himself up like the forbidden fruit.So here you are, a human with the appetite of a demon ready to devour the divine being in front of you.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	An Angel Sings

**Author's Note:**

> Please DNI if you’re not 18+. This has some religious themes—I’m not at all religious myself, so the terms / phrases may not be used correctly. Please be careful if that is upsetting to you.

You never thought you'd get to hear an angel sing, but here you are, with Simeon on your bed making the most beautiful sounds you’ve ever heard.

You've wanted to touch him since the first day you saw him. And it turns out he wanted it too. 

You couldn't quite believe it, but he was so unbelievably pliant, rolling onto his stomach, and spreading his legs, offering himself up like the forbidden fruit.   
  
So here you are, a human with the appetite of a demon ready to devour the divine being in front of you.

You pull down his underwear and slowly trace over his asshole. He shivers deeply, at a loss for words. You pour lube on your fingers, and slowly, lazily rub at his asshole.

"Have you ever fingered yourself, Simeon?"

His soft noise is muffled by the sheets.

"Speak when you are spoken to." You grip his hips tightly, and he inhales sharply, turning his head to the side.

"No, I haven't."

You gently, slowly, push a finger into him. He moans, and it is music to your fucking ears. You savor the sensation of him tightening around you.Your other fingers go in with surprising ease, and suddenly Simeon doesn't seem so innocent anymore. 

"Are you telling me the truth? Because you're taking my fingers so well. _Too_ well."

He nods weakly.

"Or maybe you're just that greedy. I guess I just know what you want, huh, baby?" You press a kiss to his hole, unable to stop yourself. He cries out, burying his face into the mattress.

"Have you wanted this, Simeon? To be fucked?"

" _Guhh_..." He lets out a helpless noise, pushing back against your fingers.

"Mm, angel. I didn't say you could do that, now did I?" You pull your fingers out, and he sags at the loss. His hips jerk involuntarily, searching for some sort of friction.

"I'm—I'm sorry, please, I just..." He looks over his shoulder at you, panting.

You reach behind you for the crystal dildo you'd kept out of his sight until this moment. His pupils go wide.

It gleams softly, refracting the light that hits it. Simeon chews on his lip, anxiety and lust warring on his features.

"Do you want to try this?" You ask softly.

He drinks in your features with a shyness that makes you want devour him, but you know that patience is a virtue. You wait for him to respond. After a moment, Simeon takes a deep breath.

"...Yes."

You smile sweetly at him."You're darling. Well then, Simeon, beg for it."

He flushes deeply, swallowing thickly. The blush is a beautiful contrast to his dark brown skin.

"I know you heard me the first time, angel. Are you really going to make me repeat myself?"

He stares at you in disbelief, but you can see the desire flicker in his eyes as you run your thumb across it. He whispers something you don't catch—a prayer of sorts—then speaks.

"Please... will you touch me?”

"Where?"

He gulps, face burning up. You keep staring at him; he looks like he's going to melt under your gaze.

"Why don't you show me where you want me to touch you, hm?"

He places his hands on his cheeks and spreads them for you, putting his gorgeous, brown hole on display.

"Here," he whimpers.

"Mm, here?" You rub at his asshole again, except this time, it's not with your fingers.

"What is—?" He gasps, trembling as he tries not to buckle.

You let the cool material of the dildo tease the pucker of his hole before pulling it away.

"You want me to fuck you? All you have to do is ask."

He shivers, goosebumps running up his body.

"Let me take care of you." You murmur, tracing over his lower back and thighs with light fingers. 

Simeon lets out a soft whine that betrays his impatience. 

"Please... f-fuck me."

"So good for me," you hum, adoration and desire laced in each word.

You push the dildo into him slowly but steadily, giving him time to adjust. You watch it disappear within him as he opens himself up to you, panting and moaning.

Once you feel him start to relax, you begin thrusting it into him with long and deep strokes. He scrambles for purchase, grasping at the bedsheets.

"Please, oh, Lord, forgive me for my sin— _ahh...oh_ —!"

"You're enjoying this a bit too much, Simeon. What feels better, repenting, or being fucked?"

“ _Hnn_ —”

"Guess I have my answer," you laugh, a wicked smile playing upon your lips.

He looks back at you, his hair falling in his eyes. It does little to obscure the intensity of his gaze, which is hazy with lust. He’s punch drunk on the feeling, and a spike of arousal runs through you at the sight of him.

His loyalty to God and his loyalty to you are in contention, but you know which one is going to win.

"Help me accept responsibility, Lord," he slurs, grinding his hips back against the dildo.

You let out an incredulous laugh. Who knew angels moved like _that_?

You move the dildo experimentally, trying different angles until finally you find his sweet spot.. and when you do, does he _sing_.

"I think you were made to be fucked, Simeon. Only the divine eye could create something as beautiful as you," you muse, raking your free hand up the back of his thigh.

He moans, pushing back even further into you. At this point, he's nearly in your lap. You hold him steady, grabbing at his thighs and spreading his legs wider. His arms wobble as he's caught off-guard. 

"Hold yourself up for me, angel."

He nods in affirmation, unable to speak.

You twist the dildo in and out of him, watching in fascination as he struggles to stay upright.

"Wonder what you'd look like, bouncing on my cock. I think you'd look real pretty, wouldn't you, baby?"

He lets out a ragged noise, and his arms give out. He collapses onto the bed, chest heaving. You pull the dildo out of him and place it to the side. Grabbing his shoulder, you flip him over to face you.

Simeon is breathing hard, face flushed deeply as his cock curves against his stomach and pre-come falls onto his abdomen. His hair haloes his face, and you've never been more sure that he's a divine being than in this moment.

"So pretty." You purr, pushing his legs apart and moving between them. You trace down his chest with two fingers, savoring the sensation of touching him. His cock twitches in response. You smile warmly at him, grabbing the dildo with your free hand and pushing it back in him.

You murmur soft, loving words to Simeon, which are drowned out by his cries. He arches his back, feet flexing as he is overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Please, I can't—" He clutches at the bedsheets, balling the material in his hands; he squeezes so hard his knuckles go white.

"Do you want to come, Simeon?"

You're not sure if he can come untouched, but he looks so damn close that you're willing to go out a limb.

"I—I—” 

There are tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. You can sense the overwhelming shame, as well as the release that he so desperately wants to give in to.

You wonder if God will forgive him, because you know he really, truly wants to be good.

"It's okay. You can let go."

Simeon grabs at your shirt sleeve, desperate and frantic. You don't understand what he wants until his lips are pressed against yours. He comes with a broken moan, hips jerking upward as he sobs into your mouth. 

You hold him through it, cradling his head as he trembles from the aftershocks.

He keeps kissing you after he’s come, arms wrapped tightly around your shoulders. You slide your arms around his chest, pulling him flush against you. It’s only when he’s run out of breath that he finally breaks away, gasping for air.

You run an affectionate hand through his hair, stroking his cheek and wiping away any stray tears. He leans into your touch.

"How was that?" 

"I'm not sure if I really have the words to describe it." He smiles gently, and you can feel something in your chest stir. 

"Did you enjoy it?"

He nods, looking at you with those beautiful blue eyes. You can see the hope and the anxiety in them.

“Good. I'm glad. You have the voice of an angel, you know.” 

"I'd hope so!" He laughs sweetly. “I'm glad it was you. Thank you for taking care of me.” Simeon continues tenderly, looking into your eyes with genuine earnestness.

You brush his hair out of his eyes, taking him by the chin, and kiss him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing obey me! yesterday and I am in love with Simeon. he’s SO fucking cute. it’s hard to capture his character since I’ve barely had any interaction with him so it’s a lot of extrapolation of very brief interactions. hopefully I’ll get a better sense of his character as time goes on. 
> 
> the aftercare in this was pretty brief, mostly because I was tired. this was pretty intense as someone's first time--make sure you're taking the appropriate time to check in w ur partner + talk to them after sex to make sure they're all good! aftercare can be brief, but sometimes it needs to be more extensive.
> 
> let me know what you think! tell me your favorite parts. nice comments keep me going.


End file.
